


Floraison

by A (Majora)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen, Langage des fleurs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majora/pseuds/A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Elles étaient incroyablement en contraste et pourtant si proches, à peine séparées."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floraison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PepperPrints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPrints/gifts).
  * A translation of [Bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535597) by [PepperPrints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPrints/pseuds/PepperPrints). 



> Thank you so much Pepperprints for allowing me to translate this wonderful piece of work. I'm tempted to translate many more :)

L'observation des commencements est toujours une grande leçon d’humilité.

 

La mission en Afrique n’avait été possible que grâce à la _Sonnentreppe_ – aussi nommée la Stairway of the Sun – une plante indigène du continent africain ayant permis la création du virus Progenitor. C’était une fleur très fragile découverte par Spencer il y a de cela des années. A l'époque, il n’avait pas pu exploiter tout son potentiel, notamment à cause des conditions climatiques nécessaires à l’épanouissement de la plante. La fleur ne pouvait prospérer qu'au sein d'une grotte et Spencer n’avait pas su recréer cet environnement et son équilibre délicat. C'est pour cette même raison que Wesker n’avait pas tenté de recréer artificiellement cet environnement, préférant travailler directement à la source.

Le jardin souterrain était d’une exceptionnelle beauté. Les fleurs qui le peuplaient étaient d’un rouge carmin éclatant, pareil à du sang séché et diffusaient une lourde odeur de cendres. 

Wesker avait entendu dire que les tribus de la région considéraient l’endroit comme un lieu sacré. Les prétendants au titre de chef de tribu devaient escalader les marches du Jardin et goûter les fleurs. Celui qui survivait au poison naturel de la plante était désigné comme le meneur du groupe. Wesker appréciait cette philosophie qui reconnaissait à quelques élus le droit de s’élever au-dessus des autres et de les diriger.

Il n’était nullement étonnant qu’avec une telle histoire, il avait été assez difficile de chasser les tribus locales qui vénéraient ce lieu. Wesker préférait le jardin tel qu’il était maintenant : une immense cavité résonnante. Pas tout à fait vide, cependant. 

« C’est vraiment magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? », s'exclama Excella, escaladant les hautes marches pour s’approcher de lui.

Wesker hocha légèrement la tête, sans faire plus d’effort pour répondre à son commentaire.

« Une telle beauté, fleurissant dans un lieu si sombre... 

\- Un peu comme toi ? » demanda Wesker de manière détachée, ce qui suffit pourtant à faire rire Excella.

Ses compliments étaient dépourvus de toute sincérité. Certes, esthétiquement parlant, Excella était une très belle femme. Pourtant, Wesker n’y avait pas prêté attention. Ses désirs à elle étaient évidents, mais lui n’avait pas besoin d’elle de cette manière là. Ses projets et le sort qu'il lui réservait étaient bien différents des siens. Cependant, il avait appris que les compliments la rendaient affable et coopérative, alors il ne lui les refusait pas.

« Albert… » répondit Excella, faussement offensée. Sa main glissa le long de son dos avant de serrer doucement son bras. « Tu dois être si heureux, maintenant que tu peux réussir là où Umbrella a échoué » 

Heureux n’était sans doute pas le terme que Wesker aurait choisi mais il ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet.

« Il est trop tôt pour se réjouir. Nous n’avons franchi que de petites étapes. »

Excella soupira et fit un geste de la main, comme pour dissiper ses propos terre-à-terre. Son autre main enserrait toujours le bras de Wesker. « Tu n’as pas à être inquiet », affirma-t-elle calmement, « Tricell s’occupera de tout ce dont tu as besoin… »

Ses mots restèrent en suspens, les lourds sous-entendus qu’ils dissimulaient résonnant dans la grotte. Elle nicha ses doigts dans son cou. Wesker fit un pas en arrière, pour descendre les marches du Jardin, insensible à ses caresses.

« Alors, je te laisse carte blanche ».

Excella ne l’avait pas suivi tout de suite, probablement figée par la surprise. Il était évident qu’elle n’avait pas pour habitude d’être dédaignée ainsi par un homme. Wesker n’y prêtait pas attention. Excella n’était pas trop entreprenante, elle pouvait donc être tolérée, ce qui l’arrangeait. Il aurait été dérangeant de devoir retarder ses plans, tous parfaitement étudiés, parce que l’ego d’Excella avait trop souffert de sa froideur.

A l’extérieur de la grotte se trouvait un chemin qui avait été tracé pour faciliter la récolte des fleurs. Il coupait à travers une petite partie de la jungle et allait jusqu’au centre expérimental où la Sonnentreppe était stockée. Wesker ne ressentait pas le besoin d’y retourner tout de suite. Quelque chose dans la jungle avait attiré son regard, et il quitta le chemin pour aller le voir. 

« Albert ? » Ce devait être Excella, ayant finalement succombé à la tentation de le suivre. Il ne prêta pas attention à elle, et continua sa route jusqu’à l’objet de sa curiosité. 

C’était une autre fleur, incomparable à la Stairway of the Sun. A première vue, elle semblait assez banale, mais elle avait pourtant quelque chose d’inexplicable qui la rendait splendide. Les fleurs poussaient les unes sur les autres. Leurs pétales étaient d’un blanc pur et étincelant, contrastant avec le vert de la jungle et même avec le décor tout entier. Émanait d’elles un parfum subtil, puissant sans être lourd, absolument envoûtant.

Wesker se pencha pour cueillir l’une d’entre elles et la porta à son visage. Il n’y avait nul besoin de s’approcher si près pour les sentir, les fleurs étaient nombreuses et odorantes, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Il la tenait si proche de lui que ses lèvres effleuraient les pétales, fin et incroyablement doux…délicats.

« Albert ! » soupira Excella, qui venait de le rattraper. Elle eut l’air agacée un moment, avant de réaliser ce qu’il était en train de faire. Son expression contrite fut aussitôt remplacée par la curiosité. 

« Oh, qu’est-ce que tu as trouvé là ?  
\- Je n’en suis pas certain » confessa-t-il, l’autorisant à l’approcher de près. 

Elle posa sa main sur son poignet, le contraignant à approcher la fleur de son visage à elle.

« Des gardénias. Elles poussent beaucoup ici. Elles ont une symbolique bien particulière. » affirma Excella avec un sourire, son expression taquine et amusée.

Wesker n’était pas vraiment surpris. Pour ce qu’il en savait, toutes les fleurs avaient un sens.

« Qu’est-ce qu'elles signifient ? » demanda-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi cela lui importait tant.  
Le sourire d’Excella s’élargit et ses doigts traquaient des lignes imaginaires sur son poignet, l’une des rares parcelle de sa peau qui n’était pas couverte, entre sa manche et son gant.

« Beaucoup de choses....la pureté, la beauté… » Elle fit une pause, ménageant son effet, avant de continuer à mi-voix : « Mais de manière générale, l’amour. ».

Wesker n’était pas du tout impressionné. Quelles fleurs n’avaient pour sens l’amour, d’une manière ou d’une autre ? Son expression devait trahir sa déception, car Excella lui lança un regard réprobateur avant d'ajouter : « Mais pas n’importe quel amour. Un amour secret. »

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais ce petit détail semblait être très important pour elle. Il regarda la fleur, plongé dans ses pensées. Excella était tout sourire comme si elle voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Elle laissa son poignet après une dernière caresse.

« Nous devrions y aller, les échantillons doivent être transportés au plus vite, tu le sais. » dit-elle avant de quitter les lieux.

Wesker le savait très bien, mais sa présence n’étant pas nécessaire pour l’accomplissement de cette tâche, il espérait pouvoir rester encore ici un moment. Peut-être qu’Excella ne lui offrait ce moment d’intimité que dans l’espoir qu’il ferait quelque chose pour elle. Elle serait déçue. Wesker n’avait même pas considéré cette possibilité. Son esprit était ailleurs, entièrement focalisé sur la gardenia.

Elle était tellement différente des Stairway of the Sun poussant dans la grotte. La gardénia avait besoin de lumière, d’un sol riche et d’eau de pluie pour vivre. Elle était blanche, lumineuse et parfumée tandis que la Sonnetreppe était de la couleur du sang et propageait une odeur de mort…. Elles étaient incroyablement en contraste et pourtant si proches, à peine séparées.

Cela lui semblait si familier… Il sentit un sourire s’étirer sur ses lèvres, pris d’une soudaine inspiration.

Pas n’importe quel amour. Un amour secret.

Wesker souleva la fleur une dernière fois, pressant ses lèvres contre ses pétales immaculés avant de retourner sur ses pas.  
–

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que cet endroit ? »

Quelle que soit la réponse, Chris doutait qu’il l’apprécierait. Les grottes les avaient menés à une imposante salle circulaire. En son centre se dressait un monument en pierre, ressemblant à un autel. La pierre était usée et recouverte de fleurs écarlates. L’autel avait l’air de représenter quelque chose d’important, pourtant il n’y avait rien d’autre ici que les innombrables fleurs rouges. Peut-être qu'elles étaient importantes.

Alors que lui et Sheva montaient les marches, il était de plus en plus convaincu de l’importance de ces plantes.

« Comment peuvent-elles survivre sous terre ? » demanda Sheva prudemment, lançant un regard inquiet à Chris. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Ce ne sont pas des fleurs ordinaires. Essayons de fouiller la zone. », dit-il, l’expression grave.

Il acheva de gravir les marches alors que Sheva redescendait pour fouiller la salle. L’autel n’avait, après inspection, aucun intérêt si ce n’est d’abriter les fleurs. Chris tournait autour d’elles, fronçant les sourcils. L’odeur de la mort planait dans cette salle. Il avait d’abord cru que cela provenait de quelque chose d’infecté, avant de réaliser que l’odeur émanait des fleurs.  
Alors que Chris était sur le point de rejoindre Sheva plus bas, quelque chose attira son regard.

Lovée entre les fleurs cramoisies et la pierre poussiéreuse, se trouvait une fleur blanche comme la neige. Il se pencha et la ramassa pour l’examiner. Elle n’avait rien à voir avec les fleurs qui envahissaient l’autel.  
Elle venait sans aucun doute de l’extérieur mais qui l’avait laissée ici ?

« Chris ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda Sheva qui avait remarqué qu’il s’était accroupi.

Chris hésita un instant, puis se releva pour la rejoindre. « Peut-être. J’ai trouvé ça. Elle n’est pas comme les autres. » répondit-il incertain en lui tendant la fleur.  
Sheva pencha la tête, sans faire aucun mouvement pour prendre la fleur qu’il lui tendait. 

« Je connais cette fleur, dit-elle en froncant encore davantage ses sourcils , Et je suis certaine qu’elle ne pourrait pas survivre dans cette grotte. Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais celle-là est une fleur tout à fait ordinaire.  
\- Oui, je m’en doutais, murmura Chris, C’est vraiment étrange. »

Sheva haussa ses épaules alors que Chris ne quittait pas la fleur des yeux. 

« On ferait mieux de continuer nos recherches » soupira-t-elle en s’éloignant.

Chris hésitait. Il amena la fleur blanche tout près de son visage. Son parfum était encore fort, elle avait donc dû être posée ici très récemment. C’était bien trop étrange pour que ce ne soit qu’une coïncidence.

« Sheva, » commenca-t-il sans réaliser qu’il tenait la fleur si près de lui que ses lèvres touchaient les pétales quand il parlait, « Tu sais quelque chose sur ces fleurs ? »

Elle était occupée à examiner les autres fleurs et lui répondit dans un soupir : “Honnêtement, pas grand-chose. Pourquoi, tu crois que c’est important ? »

Chris resta silencieux un moment, contemplant la fleur, puis secoua la tête : 

« Non, » admit-il en laissant tomber la fleur sur la pierre, « C’est probablement rien. »

 

Chris ne parvenait pas à se défaire de l'impression qu’elle avait été laissée là pour lui.


End file.
